


In an Instant

by gazingatmoons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatmoons/pseuds/gazingatmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life is taken so easy. No matter how much you love or worship someone, they will die. No one is immortal, but their legacy will always live on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In an Instant

**Author's Note:**

> This has been following me for some time, and I needed to write it down. I just couldn't stop thinking about Mitch, and about Dimebag Darrel and wah la!

Seeing Alala up onstage was an experience no one could ever forget. You could see the passion and love she felt for each lyric that passed through her lips. The love she felt for each and every fan screaming the lyrics along with her. She always made sure to make eye contact with the fans in the back, middle, and front of the crowd. Always making sure all crowd surfers were not getting dropped, and no one was getting trampled or shoved. She loved us all like a family, and she was a big sister image to so many. Always knowing the right words to say to pull someone out of the dark hole that is depression. Whenever she was interviewed she never answered as to if she tried to kill herself or if she self harmed. She always told them: “I write lyrics with a meaning, and I’m not going to tell you the answer. You have to dig deep for it and find the lyrics that are trying to mislead you and gather a sense of light from them. If you truly cared about my past, you would know through the lyrics I sing”. She was so amazing, and we all owe her our lives.

It was the 11th day of Warped Tour, and everyone was so pumped and full of energy. Some people saw Alala earlier, and were posting their selfies for everyone to see. Everyone was so in love with her, and how could they not be? She gave off such a calm and collected aura that made everyone forget about their problems with a hug. Finally after the first 5 bands were done playing, Alala hops onto the stage.

She is standing there with eyes so bright at getting ready to do what she loved, preform. She suffers from social anxiety, yet she is able to let all voice fall onto the screams of her fans that love her no matter what.

“And I swear I’m not trying to kill myself.

I’m just a little down…

I need your screaming to rise from the ashes of depression.

Your words are like my knives, yet my lyrics are sharper.

It’s time to RETALIATE!”

After singing her most well-known song, she begins a speech:

“I know you all have felt pain, and are currently feeling pain. Maybe kids are putting you down, maybe your parents aren’t doing what they should, maybe you just want to die. Well whatever the hell you’re feeling, we have all felt it too. Everyone in the audience can relate, our band can relate. We are all here for eachother. We will not let you get lost in the tracks of your mind. Channel all of your hate, love, guilt, and happiness into your voice, and let’s fucking scream!” She jumps into her next song, and soon everyone is singing along and making mosh pits without her asking. Everyone just lets loose, and feels her lyrics and feeds off of everyone elses happiness.

“And you won’t pull me back.

I just got out of this hell.

Why do you always drag me the fuck down to He--...”

Her next words were cut off with the resonating boom of a gunshot. Her eyes open wide with shock, and she falls forward with everyone who saw what happened screaming in agony and shock.

“He shot her!”

“Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance.”

“Kill him!”

Everyone is outraged and scared for her life, after saving so many herself she is the last person who deserves to die. She is resting against Austin, her main guitarist with the band and security surrounding her. The man who shot her is put into cuffs, and is rushed off the stage into the awaiting police car. As to how he even made it onto stage is surprising, seeing as there is tons of security surrounding the stage. He must have got in from backstage, but who is he then to have been trusted to stay behind there? Only members, friends, or family were allowed back.

Seeing Alala lying so helplessly on stage makes everyone just stay in their spots. Even though the security is asking everyone to leave, they just stay still in shock and wanting to support Alala in anyway they can. Alala reaches a shaky hand out towards Lusyok, the drummer and he gives her the microphone while holding onto his hand with a small smile to mask her agony.

“I- I am sorry you had to experience this. We were supposed to ha- have a time to let our emotions loose, and unite as one, yet it has been ruined. Do you think I’ll get to see Mitch? Oh god I’m so sorry you all had to se- see this. I love you all so much, and I want you all to stay strong. Don’t let me hold you back with mourning. Save the world and each other. Oh god I love you all.” She speaks with a trembling voice.

Everyone starts to scream I love you back, and cries with her already short breaths becoming shorter. All the medical teams are doing their best to stop the bleeding for the time being until she can reach the hospital. We all send well wishes, and Warped Tour is canceled until they can guarantee the safety of everyone else. Everyone that is walking out of the gates are crying, and holding each other in fear of their own lives and Alala.

* * *

 

The next morning the band sends out a Facebook update reading:

We are so sad to have to write these words. Alala has been in critical condition all night, and last night she sadly passed. Alala wants you all to know how much she loves you, and wishes for you to stay strong. She has been recording this song for awhile and has never had the time to send it out. We think now is the best time to share it with you, and we wish for you all to understand and respect our future decisions in moving on. Please stay safe, and change the world by being kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Alala's name means immortal.


End file.
